Life after the cell games
by dbzfanboywriter
Summary: After the cell games a camp is held outside gohan's house what will happen find out by reading
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dbz characters all rights goes to their right full owner**

**Guys every chapter i will list the characters that will appear for each chapter so here is for this chapter**

** aka Mrs.A(Orange Star High School teacher )**

**Videl**

**Sharperner**

**Erasa (is her name correct?)**

**Bunch of Orange Star High School students**

**Chi Chi**

**Gohan**

**Goten**

**Btw Goku will only appear in a few chapters and i will be skipping the buu saga and this chapter takes place when Gohan is a teenager but has not attended Orange Star High School but will in time to come**

**(6 years after the cell games ) At Orange Star High School**

**"All right class settle down, i has something to say." spoke but non listened due to the noise"SLIENCE!"Mrs Akane shouted and got all the class attention"Now in 3 days time we will be going out doors we have picked a place but i shall tell you all where we are going tomorow please inform your parents today,NOW CLASS DISSMISSED!" Mrs Akane said in 1 breath and everyone left and i mean every one**

**A while later, Mrs Akane thought to her self'Lets go check the 439 Mountain Area to find for a good spot for a survival camp hopefully there would be a big area for them to camp for 3 weeks.'With that she went to the 439 Mountain Area to find for the place to camp arriving at the 439 M.A she found a place to camp and realised there is a house up infront she went and knocked the door and a irritated Chi Chi holding her FRYING PAN OF DOOM opened the door and Mrs. A(Mrs akane)asked "Hello there do u mind if we hold a 3 week survival camp over here do u?" and Chi Chi said "hold on do u mind if my son be the instructor of the 3 week camp?" and not waiting for Mrs A to reply Chi Chi shouted"Gohan come here for a sec,do u mind being the instructor for a 3 week survival camp held here?" Gohan shouted a loud yes from inside the house "so i take it to be a yes and it will be held in 3 days time." siad Mrs.A and Chi Chi took this chance to get some money "and it will cost u 100 million zennie per student and goodbye now." Chi Chi slammed the door after**

**(3 days later..) at the 439MA with the OSH students**

**Upon arriving Mrs.A told them that she was leaving and told them to knock the door."Oh great she abandoned us so lets knock the door."said Videl and she knocked the door and Goten appeared and most of the girl screeched and said " omfg hes so cute!" Goten asked "umm hi are u all for the survival camp thingy?" all of the boys nodded their heads and said "mmhmm" and with that Goten shouted "Gohan come out the people for the camp are here!" he shouted so loud that everyone had to covered their ears and Gohan came walking out off the house and smacked Goten on the head and told him to shut up and talked to the group"Hi,im Son Gohan and this is my little brother Goten and im your camp instructor for 3 weeks. And first i would like u to hand over all ur valuables including your wallets and place them in this bag here." Videl could stand handing her valuables shouted "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO HAND OVER MY VALUABLES i AM Videl Satan! THE DAUGHTER OF THE WORLD SAVIOUR HERCULE SATAN!" "Oh a Satan huh well i challenge u to a fight and if i win all of u shall do as i say deal?" Gohan said smirkingly as Videl gave him a death glare and said "Game on!"**

**hit the review button and type away to tell me how u feel about this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note i'm not going to use caps for the start of the sentence except for dialogs and and for names**

**Previously...**

**"Oh a Satan huh? I challenge you to a fight and if i win all of you shall do as i say deal?"Gohan said smirkingly as Videl gave him a death glare and said "Game on!"**

**Present time...**

**"Oh the instructer doesn't know what he's getting himself into we all know that Videl is the strongest after her father."said Shaperner after that Videl charged head on to attack Gohan with a full powered punch and Gohan ducked and punched Videl in the guts and knocked her out by deal a chop by the neck after teleporting behind 's jaw dropped to the ground as they saw Gohan defeating Videl who is supposed to be the 'Strongest' in the world while Gohan said "So since i won now all of u do as i your valuables now."everyone was about to protest when Videl told them to hand their valuables over**

**sorry this chapter may be short but please hit the review button and type to let me have ideas on what to write for next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry guy but i have decided to stop this writing this story but i may write a new one im out of ideas for this story sad!


End file.
